Neve
by Mahorin
Summary: Aiacos não gostava dela; despertava lembranças que ele tentava esquecer. UA. Yaoi. Minos x Aiacos. Presente de amigo secreto do fórum Specters Loves.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, muito menos seus personagens. Infelizmente.

* * *

**Neve.**

Naquele ano não estava nevando.

Melhor assim, pensava Aiacos. A neve despertava lembranças que ele tentava esquecer.

O moreno seguia sua vida. Trabalhar, sair com os amigos, fazer compras de Natal... tudo na mais perfeita monotonia do dia a dia. Uma vez ou outra, ouvia algum amigo em comum falar _dele. _Daquele que marcou seu passado. Nesses momentos, apenas fazia-se surdo e sustentava a ideia de que _quem vive de passado é museu_.

Ele seguiu em frente. Saiu com outras pessoas, se divertiu. Namorou. Uma pena que o ultimo namoro não deu certo... mas no fundo, ele se sentia vazio. Não pelo término de relação, mas pelo loiro que, desde o ultimo Natal, ainda perseguia seus sonhos. Mesmo negando, aquele dia ainda permanecia vivo em sua cabeça.

* * *

_A neve caía, contrastando o branco do chão com o negro do céu._

_A noite estava fria e de longe, podiam ser escutadas cantigas natalinas vindas de um bar próximo. Dia de Natal._

_Aquele rapaz insistia em ficar ali, sentado na calçada – apenas esperando. A expressão séria fingia não se importar com o frio._

_É um rapaz bonito. Jovem, provavelmente alto de corpo bem trabalhado. Cabelo loiro, olhos severos. Sobrancelha unida que o dava um ar ainda mais masculino e violento. Então por que ele parecia tão frágil naquele momento...?_

_Sete horas... oito horas... nove... e o rapaz continuava ali. Com uma determinação imensa, ele esperava. Provavelmente, esperava pelo dono da casa a qual ocupava sua calçada._

_O sino da igreja próxima bateu dez horas. E o som de passos apressados veio em seguida._

_Pela primeira vez em muitas horas, ele se moveu, buscando ver quem se aproximava. E viu um rapaz alto, de pele bronzeada e cabelos médios, pretos. A face relaxada até ver quem o esperava._

_- Radamanthys... – Ele exclamou, corando. Tentou manter a face séria. – O que faz aqui?_

_- Estava esperando por você, Aiacos. – O homem chamado Radamanthys sorriu. – Puta que te pariu, você demorou demais._

_- Se veio aqui para ofender minha mãe, está perdendo tempo. – Aiacos o contornou, e tirou do bolso a chave de casa; colocou-a na fechadura e foi entrando, sem convidar o outro._

_Teria batido a porta na cara dele, mas Radamanthys colocou seu pé prendendo-a._

_- Vai me deixar aqui nesse frio?_

_- Parece que você já está aí há muito tempo. Não irá fazer diferença mais._

_- Me deixe entrar, Aia. Ou esperarei por você aqui a noite inteira. Então, amanhã, quando você sair, eu estarei morto._

_O moreno suspirou, vencido. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo morrer, mas... Radamanthys sabia apelar para o sentimentalismo._

* * *

Aiacos fechou a loja no qual era dono e ignorou o carro. Preferia andar – assim, se distrairia e não pensaria em mais nada durante o caminho. Às seis horas, a cidade ainda estava em movimento pelo feriado e não havia perigo de andar por aí sem acompanhante.

O moreno observava as luzes e enfeites natalinos, distraído. Gostava da cidade nessa época do ano. Bonita, iluminada. Os risos das pessoas felizes com os presentes ecoavam por todo lugar... época perfeita para se passar com a pessoa que ama.

Suspirou e, distraído, esbarrou em alguém numa esquina.

- Oh! Sinto muito. – O moreno estendeu a mão à pessoa quem havia derrubado. Surpreendeu-se, com um arrepio percorrendo-lhe o corpo, por este ser um jovem de cabelos brancos - como a neve.

- Bah... – Ele resmungou. – Tudo bem. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia ser derrubado nessa bagunça que fica a cidade nessa época... – Se ergueu sem a ajuda do outro, e agora o encarava.

- Bagunça? – Aiacos piscou. – Acha mesmo? Eu gosto da cidade assim. Fica bonita.

O rapaz corou.

- Ela fica bonita sim, mas não deixa de ficar bagunçada.

- Hmm... – O moreno pensou por um instante, sustentando o olhar do outro. – Como desculpas por eu ter te derrubado... não quer tomar um café comigo?

- Oh... que gentil da sua parte. – Ele ironizou, depois brincou. – Mas tudo bem, vamos entrar nessa _droga_ de espírito natalino um pouco!

Aiacos riu. Juntos, foram até o café mais próximo e se sentaram em uma mesa no canto, depois de terem pedido e pagado dois cappuccinos.

- Ainda não me apresentei... – O rapaz piscou. – Me chamo Minos. E você?

- Aiacos. – O moreno sorriu. – Muito prazer, Minos.

- O prazer é meu. – Minos sorriu. – É bom saber que ainda existem pessoas legais, ainda mais nessa época.

- Não gosta do Natal?

- É uma época hipócrita pra mim. Há muito perdeu o significado. Tornou-se um feriado capitalista...

- Você acha? – Aiacos o olhou, piscando. – Pra mim tudo fica mais bonito. As pessoas ficam mais felizes também quando ganham presentes das pessoas que amam...

- É um ponto de vista interessante. - Minos sorriu. Os dois continuaram a conversar, até perderem a hora. O moreno se via perdido, por vezes, acompanhando o movimento do branco dos cabelos do outro. E quando Aiacos deu por si, já eram oito e meia.

- O tempo passou depressa... enfim, tenho que ir.

- É, eu também. – Novamente, o rapaz de cabelos brancos sorriu. Aiacos se surpreendeu com isso – aquela expressão parecia constante no rosto do outro. – Vamos nos ver de novo?

- Ah... claro! – O moreno corou. Ouviu uma risadinha como resposta.

- Aonde vai passar o Natal, Aiacos?

- Em casa...

- Sozinho?

- Sim...

- É, somos dois então. Se quiser companhia, me ligue! – Minos colocou um papel no bolso da jaqueta do outro e acenando, saiu correndo do bar.

Aiacos foi cabisbaixo para casa, pensando no seu recente encontro. Aquele rapaz era divertido e interessante... mordeu os lábios, corando. Podiam passar o Natal juntos... mas não era muito cedo para isso?

Surpreendeu-se pelos seus próprios pensamentos. Há muito não se sentia assim, indeciso. Talvez pelas marcas deixadas no passado...

* * *

_Aiacos deixou o casaco no cabideiro e foi até a cozinha, o outro o imitando e seguindo._

_- Não me siga. – Ele pediu. – Assim só vai me atrapalhar. Por favor, me espere na sala._

_- Ok... – Radamanthys foi até aonde era para esperar. A primeira coisa que fez foi acender a lareira, depois foi se sentar e, de costume, apoiou os pés na mesinha de centro. Fechou os olhos e relaxou, aproveitando o calor da casa de Aiacos... e se lembrou de uma discussão anterior, com raiva._

* * *

_- Você esteve com ela novamente?_

_- Por que pergunta, Aiacos? Não confia em mim?_

_- Diga a verdade de uma vez, Radamanthys. Você esteve com a Pandora?_

_- Sim, eu estive com ela, se é isso que quer saber!_

_-... então ok. Até mais... _

_- Espera! Aonde vai?_

_- Você não se lembra? Eu disse que se você voltasse a se encontrar com essa mulher, estaria tudo acabado entre nós!_

_- Como você vai terminar? Nem sabe o que eu fiz com ela!_

_- Ah, não! É fácil de adivinhar – você deve ter transado com ela novamente. Se você não consegue ser fiel, eu não consigo ficar do seu lado._

_- Que drama, porra! Eu não tenho culpa... a Pandora é gostosa e sabe disso._

_- Se é assim... adeus._

_- Espera aí, Aiacos! AIACOS!_

* * *

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa foi pegar o papel e discar o número. Extasiado, ficou feliz ao escutar a voz de Minos.

- O que acha de vir pra cá no Natal? – Ele sorriu. – Vou fazer um jantar simples, mas gostaria de ter companhia.

Ficou mais feliz ainda ao escutar a resposta de Minos.

* * *

Cozinhou com capricho e arrumou a mesa com gosto. Às seis e meia do dia 24, tudo já estava pronto e Aiacos, ansioso, esperava por Minos.

A campainha só tocou às 19h15min. Ele demorou um pouco para atendê-la, apenas por provocação. Mas não conteve seu sorriso quando viu Minos.

- Eu trouxe um vinho. – Ele disse, entrando. Retirou a jaqueta e chegou a copa do outro, vendo a mesa de jantar. - Uau! Jantar simples? Isso é um banquete! – Minos exclamou, arrancando uma risada sem graça do outro.

- É bom saber que terei companhia, então caprichei.

- Muito bom! – Ele continuava a admirar, com um dedo na boca. – E a aparência está ótima... aposto que o gosto também.

Aiacos sorriu. Os dois foram para a sala, e sentaram-se no sofá, ficando conversando até a fome bater.

O moreno se divertiu como nunca. Minos tinha um ótimo senso de humor, além de uma veia sarcástica e irônica. O branquinho o provocava, fazendo-o ficar vermelho... e parecia gostar disso.

Foram jantar às nove horas.

- Hey! – Minos chamou e pediu: – Você tem velas aí?

- Hm, sim... vou pegar para você. – O moreno estranhou, mas foi buscar. Achou-as no armário da cozinha e as trouxe para ele.

- Ok, pode ser clichê, mas vai deixar o momento mais gostoso. – Aiacos observou enquanto Minos ligava as luzes da árvore de Natal e acendia a vela, para depois apagar as luzes de casa. E os dois jantaram iluminados pelos piscas-piscas e pelo fogo, o moreno encantado pelo gesto do outro...

E depois, se sentaram diante da lareira e bebericaram do vinho, ainda conversando. Quando o silêncio cúmplice se instalou, Minos se aproximou de Aiacos e o beijou.

Péssimo momento para se afogar em lembranças...

* * *

_- Tire o pé da mesa, Radamanthys! – O moreno surgiu na sala, despertando-o das lembranças e chutando seu tornozelo. Ele recolheu as pernas, se sentando direito. Aiacos trazia consigo duas canecas, entregando uma ao loiro. – Beba enquanto está quente._

_- Quanta gentileza... – Ele murmurou, provando o chocolate-quente. _

_- Ainda sou educado. – Aiacos cortou. O outro riu._

_Beberam em silêncio. O moreno foi o primeiro a terminar, pois logo começou a conversa._

_- O que quer?_

_- Vim me desculpar._

_- Acha que só desculpas resolvem?_

_- Aiacos... – O loiro pousou a caneca na mesa. – Me escuta... eu sinto muito, mesmo. Sei que agi como um idiota e imbecil e o que você mais quiser me chamar. Mas... eu não me acostumei..._

_- Você não se acostumou com a ideia de que gosta de mim, não é? – Ele perguntou. – Mas ainda se prende a Pandora, e ainda paga uma de gostoso..._

_- Aquele dia! Eu estava bêbado! E ela havia me provocado!_

_- Então toda vez que você beber será assim? – Aiacos gritou, corando. – Eu vou ter que aturar isso toda vez que você beber?_

_Radamanthys permaneceu quieto, sem saber o que dizer. Olhava para o chão, tentando conter sua raiva._

_- De fato... não tenho palavras para me desculpar..._

_-..._

_- A Pandora... ela terminou comigo._

_- E daí? Vem chorar pra mim só por que levou um pé na bunda?_

_Sem conseguir conter a raiva, Radamanthys virou-se brutalmente para o moreno, preparado para gritar – mas se surpreendeu em ver lágrimas brilhando nos olhos dele._

_- Aia..._

_- N-Não me machuque mais, Rada..._

_Esquecendo-se da raiva, o loiro se ajoelhou próximo a Aiacos, que estava sentado no chão. Recolheu sua mão e limpou as lágrimas._

_- Eu estou disposto a mudar, Aiacos. Por favor, só mais uma chance e eu lhe provarei, eu prometo._

_- Não faça promessas em vão..._

_- Não são em vão! – Ele aumentou o tom de voz. – Acha que eu esperaria você por hora, passando frio e debaixo da neve, se não estivesse disposto a te ter de volta?_

_Engolindo o choro, Aiacos respondeu:_

_- Eu já lhe dei muitas chances, Radamanthys. Além disso..._

_- O que tem? – O loiro fechou a cara._

_- Estou saindo com outra pessoa. – Mentiu, depois de um tempo em silêncio._

_- Ah... droga... o que eu posso fazer agora? Merda...! – Radamanthys contraiu a expressão. – Eu... sinto muito, Aiacos. Desculpe lhe incomodar aqui... obrigado pelo chocolate, e tchau..._

_O loiro pegou seu casaco e saiu, batendo a porta e deixando Aiacos chorando no chão. Eles nunca mais se viram depois daquilo._

* * *

Aiacos afastou Minos, tremendo. O outro o olhou com curiosidade e espanto, perguntando:

- O que foi, Aia? Eu beijo tão mal assim?

- Não é isso, Minos... é... que... – Para seu maior constrangimento, Aiacos sentiu as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto. – M-Me desculpe...

- Uh? I-Isso é um fora? – Minos exclamou.

- Não... é que... – E suspirando, Aiacos contou a história a Minos.

E enfim pode desabafar e contar o quanto estava machucado, o quanto removia seu passado. O outro o escutou, pacientemente...

- E... é isso.

- Anhh...? Só isso? – Minos exclamou, resmungando. – Sempre tem um canalha, não é...

- Anh?

- Você tem mesmo a cara de quem sofreu muito, com todo esse jeitinho delicado é fácil de imaginar. – Ele sorriu de lado. – E foi isso que gostei em você, essa fragilidade... e pelo visto, você confia em mim pra ter me contado isso, não é? Relaxa, eu não farei o mesmo!

- Não estou dizendo isso...

- Sei que não. Mas no fundo você se preocupa, não é?

Aiacos corou. Abaixou a cabeça e acenou.

- Tudo bem... – Minos segurou seu queixo. – Confie em mim e verá. Eu não passaria o Natal com alguém que conheci há menos de uma semana se não gostasse mesmo da pessoa...

Aiacos sorriu. Com delicadeza, pegou uma mecha de cabelo do outro, murmurando o quanto gostava da cor. Viu um sorriso também na boca do outro.

Novamente os lábios se tocaram. As línguas se encontraram e o beijo se prolongou. Tão logo já não era o bastante, porque os corpos se uniram ali mesmo, esquentados pelo calor emanado da lareira... enquanto lá fora, a neve começou a cair. Não importava mais, a neve não lhe afetava.

E agora, todos os Natais são comemorados da mesma maneira.

* * *

N/A: Eu sinceramente não gostei. Foi a segunda fanfic que escrevi pra esse amigo secreto, porque não consegui pensar em nada decente, mas queria algo que envolvesse o Natal... mas o que importa é a minha amiga secreta! Espero que goste, Aiacos-sama.

**~ Mahorin.**


End file.
